the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Birthday, Harry Smith!
Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in September 2015. Synopsis Whoopee - it's Harry Smith's birthday! It turns out that trying to plan the best party ever is a task that doesn't come without obstacles... Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith bursting into the kitchen and slamming the door into James Smith, who spills a bottle of goat's milk all over the floor. Harry exclaims to James, Grace Smith and Liam Smith that his birthday is only a week away! He plans to have his birthday party at Dundundun Karting Stadium, however Grace disagrees, saying it is too dangerous and expensive. Harry suggests having the party at home instead; Grace and Liam gasp in horror... The family has flashbacks to the castle of potties and messy nappies he built at his 3rd birthday party, the massive food fight at his 9th birthday party, and seeing him drink Liam's vodka and throw all of James' Fancy Hippos toys out the window at his 13th birthday party. Grace and Liam quickly change their minds, suddenly allowing him to go to Dundundun Karting Stadium! Harry gets so excited he does a cartwheel across the kitchen, accidentally kicking over a bag of flour lying on the counter. At Colham High School, Harry announces the party to as many people as he can - more guests mean more presents. He invites The Hovedpersons after school, however they can't come as Nicholas Henriksen, Bjørn Henriksen's grandfather, died this morning and his funeral is on Harry's birthday. Later that day Harry plans to hire limousines to take the guests to Dundundun Karting Stadium, afterwards driving them to Whoopie-Whoppie for party food. Grace protests when he has the idea of not inviting James, who suggests they should travel in a smelly old coach instead. To Harry's dismay, Liam gets a phone call from Dundundun Karting Stadium - he is banned after dropping fart putty on the track, spitting at other go-karts and putting dog poop on the go-kart seats when he went there for Jamie Wallace's birthday party. He has no other choice than to host the party at home. Liam has planned some games... Harry's birthday finally arrives! Despite telling nearly the whole school, the only people to show up are Alan Ross, William Fraser, Gregor McDade, Nick Jones, Hannah Johnston, Amy Wilson, Michael Pritchard and Caleb McKinnon, the latter of whom only turned up expecting party food at Whoopie-Whoppie. David Marshall can't arrive until much later because he has a doctor's appointment; Zoe Kennedy and Sally Brittan can't arrive due to them being at a running competition in Superfit. Harry firstly gets on with opening the presents; he is disappointed to unwrap only a cheap eraser, mittens, a packet of gross liquorice, a Now That's What I Call Manufacturing CD and a selfie stick. He rages just as it's time for party games. The first game is pass the parcel; things seem to be going smoothly as Liam plays the CD Harry got, then Harry starts unwrapping the parcel before the music has stopped. James bursts into tears - Harry does a fart big enough to propel the parcel at him full force, knocking him into the hallway, bursting his nappy and completely destroying the entire parcel. Next they play musical statues. When Liam stops the music, Harry does another huge fart that upsets his balance, causing him to push Alan over. Liam groans. Harry rushes over to the CD player and pops a Murderers CD in; everyone dances to that instead while Liam covers his ears. Suddenly David arrives with a present! However, Grace snatches it off him as tea is ready. Harry strolls into the dining room to meet a horrifying sight...the table is jam-packed with carrot sticks, cucumber sandwiches, granola bars, fruit salad and prune juice! He screams as everyone else sits down for party food; much to his confusion the guests are actually enjoying themselves. Even Caleb and David scoff the healthy offerings. Harry decides to eat one granola bar that makes him vomit all over William. He stomps into the living room, where Grace left David's present. He unwraps it...and screams with joy; it's a Hyper Soaker 1337! Harry returns to the dining room, Hyper Soaker in hand. He starts spraying the party guests with water! Most of them respond by laughing and having an enormous food fight in addition, though William and Gregor hide under the table wailing. David and Nick throw paper plates across the room for Harry to squirt. Grace comes in to find out why there's suddenly so much noise, only to get a mouthful of water! She immediately starts yelling at Harry for ruining the tea and soaking everyone - she also bans him from ever having a birthday party again. However, she says this every year something goes wrong at a party, so Harry reminds everyone they're invited again in 12 months! The guests all cheer. Music *Muchi Muchi Pork - Stage 2 (plays in the flashbacks to Harry's past birthdays) *Gunblade NY - Brooklyn Bridge (plays when Harry sprays everyone and starts the food fight) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes